Olvida tus lentes
by Hojaverde
Summary: ¿Hay algo más astuto que la publicidad? Por eso, tal vez, tenga tanta influencia en cierto slytherin... DMHP Slash!


DISCLAIMER: nada es mío, ni siquiera la revista que me inspiró. Pero qué bien se lo pasa una con cosas prestadas :-P

N/A:

"" Pensamientos

**"" Voz interior de Draco... (parecida a sus pensamientos, pero no igual jejeje)**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**OLVIDA TUS LENTES**

Era una campaña publicitaria.

En ella, una pareja se abrazaba intensamente. Él rodeaba con sus brazos la estrecha cintura y perdía su boca por la piel del largo y fino cuello que se le ofrecía, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás, entreabriendo sus labios, con los ojos firmemente cerrados y enredando sus manos en el negro pelo de su compañero. La foto carecía de movimiento, pero a quien la contemplaba, esa característica no le hacía falta en absoluto para poder hacerse una idea del momento ardiente que transmitía. Sin saber por qué, se había quedado bloqueado en esa página durante varios minutos, observando la imagen y la frase que, inmediatamente debajo, la completaba.

"Olvida tus lentes"

Esas tres palabras se habían repetido como un eco en su mente infinitas veces. Y en todas, el punto final era siempre el insoportable gryffindor que seguía limpiando afanosa y furiosamente, ignorándole por completo, al otro extremo del remoto cuarto en el que ambos cumplían su castigo. Bueno, él realmente estaba sentado en una vieja butaca leyendo una estúpida revista muggle y Potter se encargaba de ese molesto asunto. Tarde o temprano, el moreno se acabaría dando cuenta de este pequeño detalle, pero cuando lo hiciese, discutir de nuevo sería divertido.

Y fue más bien temprano...

- Malfoy¿has acabado con la escob... ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!

Potter se acercaba a él limpiando sus gafas manchadas de polvo y fijando su vista para tratar de verle claramente. Cuando las colocó de nuevo sobre sus ojos, Draco entendió la corriente de sus anteriores pensamientos. Redondas, gruesas y negras, eran las lentes más horribles que había visto en toda su vida.

- Estoy leyendo, Potter.

- Creí que estábamos aquí para limpiar, Malfoy¡no para leer!.

- Oh, pero ya he visto lo bien que te arreglas tú solo...

- ¡Maldita sea! Es por tu culpa por lo que estoy aquí y vas a... - Harry ya había llegado lo suficientemente cerca del rubio como para poder ver qué era realmente lo que tenía entre manos. Aquella era la revista de publicidad óptica que había "sustraído" de la papelera de los Dursley, cansado de los numerosos problemas que le causaban como mago sus gafas e interesado en cambiarlas por unas lentes de contacto. Su expresión cambió del odio constante que siempre mostraba ante Malfoy, a una extraña mezcla entre sorpresa y enojo - ¿Quién te dio permiso de remover en mi túnica, hurón? Aunque... debería felicitarme, debo ser el primero que ve al "gran sangre limpia Draco Malfoy, leyendo pura basura muggle".

- Conoce a tu enemigo, Potter. Pero, por una vez, tienes razón... sólo es basura - con un mandoble de varita, Draco desapareció la revista de sus manos.

- ¿Dónde demonios... ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!

- Me temo que eso es imposible.

- ¡Eres... eres...!

- Buen léxico, cara rajada. ¿Horrible, tal vez? Deberías conocer esa palabra, pues va irremisiblemente asociada a tus gafas. ¿Pensando en cambiarlas por fin?

- Muérete, Malfoy – Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del rubio. Una semana de trabajos de limpieza junto a él era ya suficiente castigo como para aumentarlo.

- Deberías, Potter. Quizá corrigiendo tu visión, mejore tu mal gusto. Cho Chang...¡por Merlín!

Realmente, no iba a ser tan fácil evitar una semana extra.

- ¿De qué hablas, hurón? No creo que haya nada peor que Pansy Parkinson – le contestó encarándose de nuevo con él.

- Hay una diferencia entre gustarle a una chica y que ella te guste. Personalmente, pienso que Blaise Zabini sí está a la altura de mi elección.

Harry cerró la boca en cuanto fue consciente de que ésta seguía abierta a la espera de que sus cuerdas vocales enviaran los sonidos precisos para lograr una respuesta. Intentó por todos los medios que un ligero rubor no se dibujara en sus mejillas, por supuesto, sin éxito.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter¿Juegas para un solo bando?

- ¡Eso no te importa, Malfoy! – antes de que el ligero sonrojo se convirtiese en el color de la grana, Harry caminó de nuevo hacia el rincón alejado en el que estaba limpiando. Los comentarios del slytherin no se detuvieron pese a eso, y el ojiverde intentó descargar su rabia entre cubos y trapos.

- Es una lástima. Probablemente hayas desperdiciado la oportunidad de tener a un capitán de equipo como Wood. No todos tenemos la misma suerte, sino mira a Flint. ¡Sigo diciendo que son esas horribles gafas, Potter!

- No existe, no existe, no existe... – el moreno repetía esas palabras una y otra vez mientras frotaba enérgicamente. Mirándolo desde el punto de vista positivo, si Malfoy le seguía provocando, acabaría con su parte mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

- Te haré el favor de revisarlas. ¡Accio gafas! – Harry sintió cómo las patillas se deslizaban por sus orejas y las gafas salían disparadas de su cara hacia las manos del rubio.

- ¡Maldita serpiente¡Devuélvemelas ahora mismo!

- ¿Has visto que montura tan antiestética? Si parece que hasta está torcida... Un auténtico despropósito muggle – Harry trataba de enfocar entre las manchas borrosas que percibía la silueta de Draco, y cuando creyó dilucidarla se acercó empuñando su propia varita, justo a tiempo para ver que sus gafas desaparecían, tal y como lo había hecho su revista. Furioso, a sólo unos pasos del rubio, levantó su brazo apuntándole.

- Tráelas de vuelta o vete pensando en el conjuro que más aborrezcas, porque pienso pronunciarlo.

- Ya te dije antes que eso es imposible...

- ¡HAZLO, MALFOY!

- ¿O qué, cara rajada? – Draco dio un paso hacia delante hasta dejar la punta de la varita de Harry rozando su pecho. Sabía que era una temeridad, pero estaba metido de lleno en la provocación y adoraba ver a Potter saliéndose de sus casillas. Tenía a su favor la nobleza del Gryffindor y la duda de que el moreno fuese a atacarle sin responder a otro hechizo. En el peor de los casos, si lo hiciese, podría hacer una verdadera obra de arte dramático que provocaría que el ojiverde cumpliese detenciones hasta fin de curso, sin olvidar la ingente cantidad de puntos que perdería la casa de los leones. Así pues miró desafiante al moreno, un poco más bajo que él mismo, sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de sus labios. Pero, Draco Malfoy no había contado con una cosa; en la cara de Harry Potter ya no había gafas...

_ "Mierda"_

Los ojos de su enemigo eran más grandes de lo que había supuesto y mucho más verdes de lo que los recordaba, ahora que no los veía bajo los feos cristales que siempre los mantenían ocultos. Era evidente el contraste de su color y las largas pestañas rizadas y oscuras que lo bordeaban. Las cejas eran largas y no demasiado gruesas, bien dibujadas, y el brillo intenso de sus irises, probablemente causado por la profunda rabia que él mismo había provocado, resultaba ciertamente magnético, pese a que su pupila se movía ostensiblemente haciendo esfuerzos por enfocar bien su visión defectuosa. Jamás habría dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta, mas su mente se permitió aseverar que eran unos ojos increíbles.

"¡Llamativos! Sólo son llamativos, Draco"

Dueño de nuevo de la situación, siguió mirando a Potter, a la espera de su contestación. Pero, su mente no se rendía tan fácilmente. Y en esa ocasión, dibujó la imagen que el rubio había contemplado durante minutos con perfecta claridad... salvo una pequeña diferencia; los labios eran los de Draco y el cuello sobre los que se posaban pertenecía a cierto gryffindor de nombre inconfesable.

**"Olvida tus lentes"**

La reacción no se hizo esperar. El slytherin se estremeció de repente, alejándose unos pasos de Harry, mirándole con incredulidad y sacudiendo su cabeza lo más disimuladamente posible para exorcizar los pensamientos que la habían invadido. Algo que, desgraciadamente, no sucedía.

- ¿Te toca mi varita y ya no eres tan valiente, Malfoy¿O has cubierto ya el mísero cupo de valor que te corresponde por este año? Dame mis gafas, no pienso volver a repetírtelo.

Podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozando su nuca, enredándose con las hebras doradas de su cabello, haciendo más presión cuando una zona particularmente sensible de su cuello era atacada. Él besaba, lamía y mordía con devoción la totalidad de la tersa piel que se le ofrecía a través de la túnica desabrochada, y acercaba aún más el cuerpo de su amante hacia el suyo, rodeando posesivamente su cintura, inclinando un poco hacia atrás la espalda que, flexible, se dejaba dócilmente llevar por sus manos; ésas que de vez en cuando, traviesas, revolvían aún más los rebeldes cabellos negros. Y esos gemidos... esas pequeñas muestras de placer que rozaban sus oídos eran suficiente acicate para excitarle, más aún si llevaban su nombre.

_"Draco..."_

- ¡MALFOY!

_"Malfoy, no. Draco..."_

- ¡MALFOY¡¿Me estás escuchando, idiota?!

Draco parpadeó confuso, mientras la vívida imagen en su mente se difuminaba tan sólo un poco, descubriéndole de nuevo la estampa real. Potter apuntándole con su varita, recurriendo a la última oportunidad de evitar hechizarle y ahorrarse el consiguiente castigo por ello. Pero algo no cambiaba; ellos seguían allí, mirándole con odio, pero allí, completando ese rostro que podría ser como muchos otros sino fuese por su presencia. El rubio tenía muy claro que deberían condenar de forma vitalicia a Azkabán al fabricante de las gafas que hasta ese momento habían ocultado esos ojos. Y no lograba explicarse cómo un Malfoy podía gustar tanto de algo, al fin y al cabo, ciertamente defectuoso.

- ¡¡HURÓN!! Mis gafas¡ahora mismo!

"Jodido gryffindor. Terco como una mula muggle" 

- ¡¡¡¡MALFOY!!!!

- Aghhh¡cállate ya, Potter! Esas no son formas de pedir las cosas. Veo que, después de cinco años, sigues sin saber distinguir entre lo que vale, y lo que no.

- Ahórrate el discurso y dame mis...

- Tus gafas, sí. Y tu revista. Ya lo has dicho, cinco veces. Lo que corrobora mi teoría. Tus gafas son un asco y esos muggles tienen buenas ideas publicitarias, pero no diría lo mismo de sus productos.

- ¿Ahora eres un entendido del mundo no mágico, "señor sangre pura"?

Con un giro de muñeca, la revista volvió a las manos de Draco. Harry hizo el gesto de convocarla con un Accio, pero el rubio le detuvo.

- Un segundo, Potter. Mira... – con desaire, el rubio fue pasando las páginas sin detenerse demasiado - caro, feo, caro, feo, muy caro... un robo...

- ¿La fortuna de los Malfoy ya no es lo que era, niño mimado?

- La fortuna familiar está tan bien como siempre, gracias. Pero no son los Malfoy quienes van a pagar tus gafas.

- Ni tampoco quienes van a elegirlas. ¡Trae!

Draco resopló y tendió a Harry la revista con desgana.

- Hazte un favor, Potter... Hagas lo que hagas, deja a tus ojos como son.

- ¿Y ahora de qué vas, Malfoy¿De asesor estilístico?

- ¿Quién te crees que se hace cargo del fondo de armario del Innombrable? Lastima que no le guste nada más que lo negro y vaporoso.

- Lo negro y... – Harry abrió la boca en mudo asombro al ver la frivolidad con la que Draco hablaba de Voldemort. Por un momento se preguntó si la marca se habría retorcido en su antebrazo, pero enseguida se deshizo de tales pensamientos para recuperar el enfado momentáneamente perdido - Mira, Malfoy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus tonterías. Quédate la revista si quieres, pero dame mis gafas. No veo sin ellas y quiero acabar este puñetero castigo antes de la hora de la cena.

- Potter, Potter... alguien como tú, dependiendo de unos alambres y dos cristales... ¿Sabes que yo podría arreglar tu problema?

- Claro, serpiente. ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!

- Hablo en serio, estúpido. ¿Has visto a alguno de los malos con problemas de vista¿Conoces a algún mortífago con gafas¿Algún slytherin? – Harry hizo a su pesar un repaso de todos los "malos" oficiales que conocía, y se dio cuenta de que no, allí no había ni unas solas gafas.

- Y eso qué tendrá que ver...

- Mucho. El conjuro necesario es bastante... oscuro. Lo suelen hacer los padres a sus hijos cuando aún son pequeños y dura toda la vida.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

- Porque yo podría ayudarte.

- Ah, era eso. Que quieres ayudarme... En nuestra próxima vida me lo cuentas, Malfoy. Cuando seamos dos amigos del alma y gryffindors – la mueca de asco en la cara de Draco fue instantánea.

- ¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas tan desagradables? Si no quieres dejar de ser un miope, allá tú.

- ¿Insinúas que tengo que creerte¿A ti, cuya meta mayor es hacerme la vida imposible? No, gracias. Y una cosa, tú no sabes si soy miope, hipermétrope o astigmático. Así que¡déjalo ya!

- Vamos, Potter... Eres claramente miope. Es evidente que de cerca distingues más contornos que de lejos. No podrías saber si era yo o Peeves el que estaba sentado en esta butaca desde donde tú estabas, pero sí me ves ahora. Entornas los ojos con mucha frecuencia si no tienes gafas, siempre te sientas en las primeras filas de la clase y estudias con la nariz metida en el libro. Además te sacas las gafas habitualmente y te frotas los ojos, lo que quiere decir que tus lentes te cansan y tu miopía, con casi total probabilidad, ha ido a más. No es raro, en la adolescencia suele acelerarse.

Era la segunda vez que Harry abría la boca inconscientemente. Draco hablaba como si después de ejercer de mortífago y cumplir una larga condena en Azkabán, hubiese pensado ser oftalmólogo. Y lo que era peor, parecía haberle observado más de la cuenta. No, lo que era realmente peor era que tenía razón.

- ¿Parece que me has estado mirando mucho últimamente, no? – Draco trató de ignorar la molesta vocecita en su mente que le llevaba recriminando eso mismo durante meses y que ahora renacía alentada por Harry.

- Lo justo para controlarte. Conoce a tu enemigo, te lo dije antes. Ni que tú no me mirases a mí...

- A ti¡ja!

- Apuesto a que sabes con qué mano remuevo la poción...

_"Izquierda"_

- No.

- O la que uso para apartarme el pelo de la cara...

_"Derecha"_

- No.

- O cuál es mi comida favorita...

_"El pastel de carne para las comidas y el puré de patata con verduras para cenar"_

- ¡No, Malfoy¡No sé nada de ti ni me importa! – la sonrisa de lado en la cara del rubio, sonrojó a Harry sin compasión.

- Y tú no sabes mentir.

Harry se frotó los ojos, exasperado. Acercó el reloj hasta la punta de su nariz y vio que la cena sería servida en diez minutos y pensó que lo que más deseaba era sacar la varita para limpiar el aula con magia y hechizar a Draco. No necesariamente en ese orden.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? – Harry tomó aire muy profundo y lo soltó con lentitud.

- Quiero que me devuelvas mis gafas.

- O tu visión...

- ¡Está bien! Hablémoslo. Si de verdad puedes hacer eso, cosa que dudo, no vas a hacerme el favor por nada. ¿Qué me pedirías a cambio? Y no empieces con chorradas como que me muera, o bese a la profesora Trelawney o que baile desnudo encima de la mesa de profesores.

- Caray, Potter... Menuda imaginación. ¿Delante de Dumbledore o de McGonagall?

- Púdrete, Malfoy. Contigo no se puede hablar, así que...

- Espera, espera... Dame un par de minutos. Suponiendo que te ayudase, mermaría un poco la ventaja sobre ti de alguien que tiene ardientes deseos de matarte. Le verías aunque te quitase o te rompiese las gafas en medio de la batalla.

- Muy gracioso, hurón. Mucho – Draco ignoró el comentario de Harry y siguió mirando al techo muy pensativo.

- Eso sería una traición, así que el favor a devolver... puede ser generoso¿no crees?

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a seguir limpiando, aunque sea con la cara pegada al suelo para poder ver. Cuando decidas algo lo suficientemente humillante para mí, avísame para que pueda rechazar tu oferta.

Harry volvió al fondo del aula a arrodillarse entre los cubos, sin imaginarse en lo más mínimo la cruenta batalla que se libraba en el interior del rubio. El porqué de que la vocecilla molesta de su mente se hubiese vuelto susurrante e incitadora era un misterio para Draco, pero sin duda alguna, prefería la anterior versión.

**"No es verdad, deseabas que cambiase de opinión"**

_"Estás loca"_

**"Pídeselo. ¿Qué puedes perder? Sabes que lo quieres, no es para tanto. Igual dice que sí" **

_"Seguro"_

**"Adiós a la miopía... yo aceptaría"**

- Tú no eres Harry.

**"¿Y desde cuándo Harry es "Harry"**

_"¡Que te calles!"_

**"Pídeselo"**

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Hablando solo, Malfoy¿Es divertido? – Draco miró con rabia hacia la maldita esquina que no acababa de estar limpia.

- Tú debes saberlo, Potter. No tienes amigos – Harry frunció el ceño, no entendiendo muy bien ese insulto. Él tenía amigos, cientos de ellos. Miles...

** "Ya no sabes ni meterte con él, Draco Malfoy, qué decepción"**

- ¿Has decidido ya qué tontería vas a proponerme? Si no, te agradecería que cumplieras con la parte de tu castigo. Y empieza a dolerme seriamente mi cabeza, así que, por última vez, dame mis gafas, Malfoy.

- Ya lo he decidido – Harry se secó las manos con el trapo y le miró mientras Draco se acercaba y cobraba forma ante sus ojos.

- ¿Y bien? – Draco sonrió. Ganar el próximo partido de Quiddtich ante Gryffindor no era algo tan exigente y a él le sabría a gloria.

- Quiero que...

**"Olvida tus lentes"**

- ¿Qué?

- Te exijo que el...

**"Olvida tus lentes"**

- ¡Quieres decirlo de una vez!

- Mi petición es...

**"Olvida tus..."**

Draco suspiró derrotado.

- Déjame esa revista y te lo enseñaré.

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

- Vamos... no es para tanto...

- ¿De qué vas¿Es que te has creído que soy gay¿Es que tú lo eres?

- Bueno, podríamos decir que... – Harry exclamó con asombro.

- ¡LO ERES! Lo de Zabini no era un broma... Ya entiendo de donde te viene lo del estilismo...

- Por favor, Potter... deja de vomitar prejuicios. Soy bisexual, como todo sangre pura que se precie. Las personas son personas, independientemente de lo que tengan entre las piernas.

- ¡Pues yo prefiero que no les cuelgue nada! Me gusta Cho, punto. Olvídalo.

- Ni siquiera tenemos que desnudarnos...

Draco se recriminó por acercarse tanto a la definición de estar suplicando. Harry miró la foto de nuevo. Realmente, lo único que hacía esa pareja era abrazarse, totalmente vestidos, mientras ella recibía un apasionado repaso a su cuello. Pero no; era indignante, era demasiado pensar en Malfoy besuqueando su cuello y presionándole contra su cuerpo. No, no y no.

- Prefiero ser miope, hipermétrope y astigmático a la vez, antes que hacer eso contigo, Malfoy – Draco frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido. Sin perder un segundo, sacó su varita y apuntó al moreno.

- ¿De veras? Porque eso tiene arreglo. Puedo dejarte más ciego que un dementor ahora mismo.

- Ni te atrevas – Harry no había reaccionado ante su actitud atacante. Ni un paso atrás, ni un parpadeo, ni el más mínimo gesto de defensa. Draco bajó la varita y pensó que quizá se había equivocado de arma. Subió la otra mano y tocó ligeramente el cuello de la camisa de Harry.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante frente a una varita y morirte de miedo ante unos besos? – la reacción fue muy distinta esta vez, con un cambio del peso de su cuerpo de un a otro pie y varios parpadeos.

- No... no sé de qué... estás hablando...

- ¿No? Yo creo que sí. Huyes de mi contacto, te asusta.

- ¡Ja! Menuda estupidez – Draco vio el cielo abierto por primera vez aquella tarde. Aventuró su mano hacia la nuca, jugando con el pelo oscuro que sorprendentemente no era tan áspero ni tan duro como daba a entender.

- ¿De verdad no te asusta?

- N-no... ¡Claro que no!

- Entonces puedo seguir... ¿verdad?

- Malfoy no creo que... - unos dedos silenciaron sus labios con un toque muy suave. Harry tembló de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

- Shhhh... vamos... si no te da miedo¿por qué negarte?

- Porque no me gustas...

- Pero, curaré tus ojos.

- Lo contarás – Draco se acercó más hacia el vacilante cuerpo de Harry, la mano que jugueteaba con el pelo negro, se deslizó suavemente por su espalda y rodeó su cintura con firmeza. Harry retuvo un suspiro.

- No lo haré, tienes mi palabra.

- Tu palabra... menuda garantía. Ni siquiera sé si lo de la miopía es cierto. Cúrame antes.

- Demasiado tarde, ya estamos a medio camino. Vamos, Potter...

- Malfoy…

Harry perdió la capacidad de seguir protestando cuando sintió que entre sus muslos se introducía una pierna, no muy lejana a descubrir que no estaba tan asqueado con la idea como intentaba dejar claro. Concentrado en que su pene dejase de respingar de esa forma, apenas se dio cuenta que Draco había levantado su mentón e inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás, obteniendo así un acceso privilegiado a su cuello. El primer beso no se hizo esperar. Harry maldijo entonces que los besos con Cho hubiesen sido la décima parte de excitantes que aquel leve contacto sobre su nuez, y la millonésima parte de sensuales que la lengua que había acariciado con maestría cerca de su clavícula.

El gemido que emitieron sus cuerdas vocales justo debajo del siguiente beso fue un auténtico tormento que obligó a Harry a morderse los labios para no repetirlo de nuevo. Aunque a esas alturas, el gryffindor ya había averiguado que no podía tomar control de dos partes de su cuerpo a la vez. Su voz estaba acallada, pero su erección crecía sin control y sus manos se movían solas, enredándose caprichosas en el pelo rubio que... ¡oh, Merlín!, tenía que ser tan sedoso como aparentaba...

Draco hizo un auténtico homenaje al cuello de Harry Potter por lo que pareció un día entero. No escatimó en labios, lengua y caricias, hasta que sintió que el moreno se derretía literalmente entre sus manos. El problema radicaba en que él se había convertido en gelatina mucho antes, algo que sólo la ingenuidad de Potter podría haber ignorado. Ahora, Draco sólo podía pensar en llevar sus besos hasta cierta boca que había soñado tantas veces destrozar a puñetazos. Tanteando el último gemido, deslizó su boca por la quijada de Harry, por su barbilla y su mejilla, y se separó lo mínimo imprescindible para mirarle a los ojos.

Seguían tan verdes como antes, con un innegable brillo de excitación que los hacía aún más adictivos. Potter estaba deliciosamente ruborizado y mordía su labio inferior furiosamente enrojecido, como si sus dientes no le hubiesen dado un segundo de descanso. Draco sabía que estaba avergonzado y caliente a partes iguales, pero mantenía su mirada con el arrojo que sólo tienen los leones, en silencio, aguardando. Como buena serpiente, el rubio hizo una tentativa sinuosa, aproximándose hasta respirar el aire que Potter respiraba. Y el beso surgió, sin más, como final apropiado a tantos rodeos.

Draco tuvo una fidedigna muestra de que su enemigo sabía usar la lengua para más usos que insultarle, y aunque sobraba saliva y dientes en aquel beso, fue arrollador, profundo, batallador... El más intenso que jamás había compartido. El más... fiero.

_"Estúpido, Potter… Gryffindor hasta en los besos"_

Sofocados, acalorados y luchando por respirar con normalidad de nuevo, ambos se miraron, intentando parecer enemigos desafiantes y no dos adolescentes preorgásmicos.

- Cúrame. Si es que puedes hacerlo...

- Desconfiado... – Draco recuperó su mano de la maraña de pelo negro y sacó la varita del bolsillo – Agárrate a mis brazos, duele un poco.

- Como se te ocurra hacerme algo... te perseguiré hasta matarte, Malfoy, aunque sea desde el otro mundo.

- Muy poético, Potter... Ahora, agárrate y mírame – sin poder creerse que estaba confiando su vista y bastante más a Draco Malfoy, Harry agarró los bíceps del rubio y miró a lo que parecían dos manchas grises en su cara.

- _Oculi vitium pravitas sanatum._

Todo lo que pudo ver Harry fue un rayo dorado dirigiéndose a sus ojos. Después todo fue luz, ardor y dolor. Un profundo e intenso dolor que le hizo arrodillarse en el suelo arrastrando consigo a Draco, cuyos brazos no llegó a soltar en ningún momento afianzándose a ellos con manos como garfios. Minutos después, tal como vino, el sufrimiento fue remitiendo, hasta dejar sólo un ligero escozor bajo los párpados cerrados. Aún así, Harry no se atrevió a abrirlos.

- ¿Potter? Puedes abrirlos ya. ¿Duele aún?

- No...

- Pues ábrelos.

- Pero...

- ¡Ábrelos!

Harry inició el movimiento muy despacio. Draco fue testigo de cómo una ranura de luz verde iba haciéndose más y más grande ente continuos parpadeos, hasta mostrarse por entero, y más allá aún cuando Harry fijó la vista en el rostro de Draco. Vio sus ojos, grises y opacos hasta ahora, descubriendo en ellos vetas azules, verdes y doradas que los hacían atrayentes como los de un gato. Vio sus cejas finas y rubias, delineadas como si estuviesen dibujadas, y las pestañas tan claras que apenas se distinguían, pero que bajo la luz brillaban. Vio las pequeñas arruguitas a los lados de su boca y el lunar que tenía sobre la oreja derecha. Y las dos hileras de dientes blancos y perfectos que se escondían en su boca. Vio tanto que sintió que iba a arruinar su recuperada vista con la niebla que da el llanto. Afortunadamente, Malfoy estaba ahí para remediarlo.

- ¿Deduzco que te he curado, héroe? Cuánto me debe el bien y el orden... ¿Podrías ya soltarme? – Harry, que no se había dado cuenta de que seguía agarrando los brazos de Draco, retiró sus manos, no sin dejar de ver el antebrazo pálido y limpio del rubio, asomándose bajo su manga arrugada. Un antebrazo sin rastro de serpientes ni calaveras, algo que le hizo sentirse inexplicablemente satisfecho.

- Yo... supongo que te debo una disculpa... – Draco bajó sus mangas al instante, al notar lo que estaba mirando Harry con tanta curiosidad.

- Ahórrate las sensiblerías, Potter. He hecho un favor a la humanidad borrando esas gafas del mapa. Aunque, si quieres disculparte, limpia mi parte del aula, yo ya tengo hambre.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Draco se levantó del suelo y recogió su túnica del respaldo de la butaca, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Si seguía allí volvería a besar a Potter, y una cosa era un trato y otra muy distinta, hacer dos favores el mismo día. Por hoy le había devuelto la vista, al día siguiente le enseñaría a besar como Morgana mandaba. Tampoco es que eso fuese a precisar demasiado esfuerzo...

- Mañana otra vez este calvario. ¡Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, Potter! Merlín, va a ser una semana interminable...

- Malfoy... – el rubio se giró con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias.

Draco le miró como si fuese a decir algo, para finalmente sólo asentir y salir del aula. A Harry, con su miopía en el olvido, no le fue difícil descubrir su revista de óptica muggle sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica del rubio. Esbozando una sonrisa, se llevó la mano a sus labios sintiendo aún ese agradable cosquilleo, y trató de recordar si en la revista había más anuncios... inspiradores. Tal y como funcionaba últimamente la publicidad muggle, eso parecía asegurado.

Muuuy inspiradores.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry dio gracias por su visita estival a los Dursley, y por una de las innumerables carencias personales de su familia.

La de dioptrías.

--------

FIN


End file.
